mcandoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Grandmaster Akatar the First
Grandmaster Akatar the First Grandmaster Akatar the first, also known as Akatar the first of Tortua, was the lord of the island Tortua in the empire Arrenguard. Akatar the First gained his tittle ‘grandmaster’ when he started a new order, named the Templars. Grandmaster Akatar the First also lead the Templars into a crusade on the land of Andoria, became lord of Templars Haven, but died in an assassination attack carried out by Bandits. Childhood Akatar lived with his family on the island Tortua in the empire of Arrenguard. Akatar’s father was a merchant and his mother was soon after giving birth to her son kidnaped on an expedition by Bandits. It’s often said this filled Akatar with a long lasting lust for vengeance. Akatar learned the skills of a merchant from his father and he truly had a gift for trading. Yet a merchant’s path wasn’t one for Akatar. When there was a civil war in the empire Arrenguard, it was Akatar who signed up for the army of Tortua. Together with other southern Islands, Tortua didn’t agree on the high taxes asked from the Empire, Tortua started a civil war. The civil war Akatar started as a foot soldier, but quickly gained ranks. At the end of the war, on which the emperor was thrown from his throne, Akatar gained the rank of Marshal. The lord of Tortua was old and dying, but had no heirs. Therefore he made Akatar his heir, for he saw a great future in the young man. Several days later, the lord of Tortua died and Akatar became the new lord of Tortua. Founding of an order Akatar made his island a great economic force in the Empire, but Akatar got a lot of reports of monster roaming the lands and making trade unstable. Akatar often drove them from the island, but the monster would often return. It was then that Akatar found out that the monster were being brought or summoned by Bandits. But when Akatar tried to arrest or kill a Bandit they would simply flee to another island, out of the jurisdiction of Akatar. A lot of other lords were complaining about the same thing and Akatar organized a meeting in a central island, named Isle of the Temple. It was here that Akatar made a suggestion for a military order, with a clear mission: “Destroy all evil monsters and those who help them..” Every volunteer could sign up for this order, no matter the island or kingdom, and would live according the Five Virtues. The other lords agreed and the order was given name in honor of the island: the Templars. Akatar would lead the order as Grandmaster. Templars’ success Soon knights, lords and common people signed up to join the ranks of the Templars and they fought many battles against monsters and Bandits all around the Empire. And with success, less and less reports were written which mentioned an attack of skeletons, creepers, zombies and other evil monsters. The other kingdoms It was then that Grandmaster Akatar the First was visited by a knight from the kingdom Everlight. This knight, Markus Lightbringer, asked help from the Templars since his kingdom was under attack by the Undead Legion, an army filled with skeletons and zombies, summoned by an evil man named Marrodon. Grandmaster Akatar the First agreed, since his mission was to ‘''destroy all evil monsters and those who help them’, despite the kingdoms. And the Templars set sail to Everlight soon after. Together with the kingdom Everlight, the Templars defeated Marrodon and his Undead Legion. Grandmaster Akatar the First saw great potency in Markus Lightbringer and asked him to join the Templars. Markus Lightbringer agreed and soon gained the rank of general. Grandmaster Akatar the First then ordered the Templars to aid other surrounding kingdoms as well. And soon it seemed that the known world would be free of evil. The world was almost free of evil everywhere, except for the Land of the Bandits: Andoria. '''First Andoria War' The land of Andoria was a vast land filled with monsters, strongholds and citadels. It was primarily controlled by Bandits and they were causing troubles all around the known world. But the Bandits attacked the Empire Arrenguard openly by assaulting and capturing the island city of Turtle Island. The new crowned empire, named Hubert the Sacred, immediately asked the help from a new found order: The Templars. Grandmaster Akatar the First recaptured the city with his Templars, but disturbing news was found out when interrogating the captured Bandits: they were constructing a Nether Portal in Andoria, to summon more evil monsters to attack the kingdoms. It was then that Markus Lightbringer who asked Grandmaster Akatar the First for a grand Crusade to Andoria. All men, from all the kingdoms could sign up with the Templars for a Crusade to Andoria to destroy the Evil forces dwelling there and to stop the construction of this Portal. The war ended in Andoria with the capture of the Nether Portal in construction. Andoria Interwar It was then that a time of peace on the land of Andoria. The Templars started to colonize this new world en many other Bandits were arrested. But the Templars weren’t able to get the leaders of the bandits, especially the King of the Thieves. Grandmaster Akatar the First gave his most trusting followers land and titles, and gave Templars Haven to himself. He was now the head of the Land of the Templars ruling Andoria and ordering a lot of construction. Grandmaster Akatar got married with the lovely lady Larry and she gave birth to a son. This son was named after his father: Akatar. Second Andoria War Many years of peace went by, and a war like the First Andoria War was not seen. This changed however, when the Templars found out that the Bandits are still actively present in Andoria. In hidden castles and cities, they were able to heal their wounds. It was at this exact time that disaster stroke. Grandmaster Akatar the First was assassinated by bandits on his travel to Andoria. Some lords that were given title now abandoned the Templars and joined the Bandits in fear of the Bandits, or to gain more power and started to attack the Templars. The Second Andoria War had begun. And Grandmaster’s Akatar the First son were given the title Grandmaster, primarily thanks to General Markus the Crusader. This son, Grandmaster Akatar the Second, organized the Templars and carried out a counter attack.